Axel and Lioness Axel and Guan's Showdown
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Axel and the team go and rescue Sebastian Manning from the Serpent's Tail also Lioness begins to have Jo-Lan. AxelxLioness


Axel and Lioness Axel and Guan's Showdown

Set in December after the end of series 2 of ATOM Alpha Teens On Machines.

Dragon and the Alpha Teens were in Asia searching for the Serpent's Tail HQ.

"This is going to be difficult but we won't give up." Said King.

"You have spent to many years without your Dad but that will change Axel my love I will make sure of that. Oops." Groaned Lioness. "I revealed that I loved Axel."

"It's ok Lioness I needed someone's faith and you just gave it to me." Said Axel. "And Li I thank you for helping me keep calm and everything else while I searched for the clues to my Dad."

And they hugged.

"Your Father would be proud." Smiled Dragon.

Soon they were on their way again until they found it….

"The Serpent's Tail's Headquarters!" said all six of them.

"Now to save Dad and stop Guan." Said Axel.

Lioness was a little worried.

"Axel I'm worried Guan might kill you please survive this." She said sadly.

Axel understood.

"I plan too not just for Dad but you too Li." He admitted as they entered the base.

"The prison is on the far left side." Said King.

"It's too quiet I don't like it." Said Axel.

"Me neither." Admitted Lioness.

"Bad things happen when things are quiet." Said Shark.

"Yes now prepare yourselves." Warned Dragon.

Soon they saw hundreds of Ninjas.

"I have been expecting you." Said Guan. "And I am annoyed Dragon you now side with these brats."

"You betrayed me and these five teens." Said Dragon. "And you will pay the price."

"I doubt it." Said Guan and snapped his fingers for the Ninjas to attack.

"THERE IS NO ESCAPE THIS TIME MASTER!" yelled Dragon.

"That's unlike Dragon to yell." Said Lioness.

"Yeah everyone split up." Ordered Axel and they all split up but Lioness stayed with Axel.

"I'm scared I'd lose you but I will regain my confidence if I help you save your Dad from the Ninjas." She explained.

"It's ok Cat I could use some girl company." Said Axel soon they hurried to the Prison area where two ninjas were guarding it.

"Guan to Prison Zone guard the Prison with your lives." Ordered Guan.

Then Axel and Lioness punched the Ninjas.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" asked Guan.

"Prison takeover Guan." Smirked Lioness.

"Nice saying Li." Smiled Axel as they searched for the cell Sebastian Manning was in.

Soon they found the cell.

"Dad thank god you're ok." Smiled Axel and hugged his Dad.

"Hi Son and this girl is?" asked Sebastian.

"I'm Lioness Axel's friend and maybe…." Started Lioness.

"She's my maybe future girlfriend." Finished Axel.

"Wow." Said Lioness.

Soon Axel, Lioness and Sebastian hurried to help the others where Guan beated King, Hawk and Shark with ease but Dragon with very hardness.

"AXEL SEBASTIAN GIVE ME HAND!" called Dragon.

"Hm." Said Lioness.

"Sorry Li this maybe a battle for Jo-Lan Warriors only." Explained Axel. "I just wish you had Jo-Lan then you could help."

And he quickly kiss her.

"Wow I only dreamed Axel would do that." Said Lioness then she saw she was glowing bright green and her eyes were twice as golden as they usually were. "What's happening to me?"

Then the other Alpha Teens, Dragon and Sebastian noticed.

"That kiss must have done something." Said Axel.

"If we're done I will destroy you all starting with the girl." Said Guan and did Jo-Lan on Lioness but she shielded herself with Jo-Lan. "WHAT NO IT IS NOT POSSIBLE!"

"JO-LAN!" yelled Lioness and Guan shot backwards.

"Cool Li." Smiled Axel.

"I try Axel tag-team?" asked Lioness.

"My pleasure." Smiled Axel.

"A Four-Tag-Team." Said Dragon.

"Agreed." Said Sebastian.

"JO-LAN!" Axel, Lioness, Sebastian and Dragon yelled and made Guan shot against the wall.

"NO!" yelled Guan.

Then Lioness pasted out.

"LI!" cried Axel and rushed to her side.

"Did we do it?" she asked as she woke up.

"We all did." Said Dragon.

(GUAN SCREAMS ANGRILY)

Then Dragon battled his former master.

"You will never take a man from his son again." Yelled Dragon.

"Well said." Said Sebastian as he helped Dragon fight Guan.

"Round 2?" asked Lioness.

"Yes just be careful Li I love you." Said Axel.

Lioness smiled with tears in her eyes.

Soon the three male Jo-Lan warriors and the new female Jo-Lan warrior battled against Guan a second time but twice as hard.

"SUPER JO-LAN!" they all yelled and destroyed the Serpent's Tail Headquarters as Guan, Dragon, Sebastian and Axel disappeared.

"No Axel!" cried Lioness. "Come back come back to me I am nothing without you."

"They're gone." Said Hawk.

"No…" cried Lioness bursting into tears. "I wanted this to be the first Christmas Axel had with his Dad but he and his Dad died leaving me upset."

Then a green light appeared and came out of it was Axel, Sebastian and Guan.

"Miss me?" asked Axel.

"We did." Smiled Shark.

Axel walked over to Lioness.

"Sorry about that." He said to her.

"It's ok Axel I'm glad you're alive." She smiled and hugged him.

"How the hell did Lioness gain Jo-Lan Dad?" asked Axel.

"She has Jo-Lan powers because of you my son." Explained Sebastian.

"You two are part of some destiny that we all fulfilled." Explained Dragon.

"What happened to Guan?" asked Lioness.

"He's trapped on an asteroid 7000 miles away." Said Dragon.

Soon they were all in Landmark City again.

"A great Christmas you getting your Dad back and me getting the person I love Axel." Smiled Lioness as she and Axel hugged.

"Awesome." Smiled Axel happily.

"I'm glad you became your own man and gain a girl you can love Axel." Smiled Sebastian.

Axel smiled.

"I love you Cat." Smiled Axel happily.

"I love you too Axel." Smiled Lioness happily.

Then they kissed for the first proper time.

"Merry Christmas from the Alpha Teens." They smiled to their friends.

The End


End file.
